Desperation
by Perfect Pirate Captain
Summary: Elizabeth falls into a deep depression following killing Jack now she wants nothing more than to kiss him again. However now she has become so desperate she has turned to other options. Will her depression cause her to do something she will regret later?


As many of my readers know my updates are spontaneous. I update whenever I can find time and don't have writers block. However I have not abandoned any of my stories before and I don't plan on. Anyways here is my new story called desperation it is basically set directly after dmc. Elizabeth goes through an emotion breakdown and well guess you'll have to read to find out.

**Desperation **

Chapter One: Clinging onto the ropes

Oh how she longed to feel his sea chapped lips upon hers. Craved them in fact. Even since she had gotten a taste of curiosity, she wanted more and more of it. It was like a drug to her and she was addicted. Ever night she felt his lips upon hers, the adrenaline that they gave her made her feel lighter than earth. Every morning, since she had left him to die she had woken up panting and hungry for something no food could satisfy, only one person could and he was dead. She had killed him.

What made it worse was the fact that in doing so she broke the heart of her best friend. That was the most selfless thought she had had in days, all she could think about was rescuing Jack and kissing him so passionately that he would be left breathless. Then she would take him all to herself and disappear from the world. Together they would sail the seas and have the freedom they both craved so dearly.

If Only...

As a strong gust of wind brushed over her body, her over sized pirate clothes clung to her briefly before releasing her body and falling down back into their correct positions. As she looked out to sea, the crushing blue waves crashing against the side of the ship before crumbling at the wood. Then forming once more into another wave, rippling freely. The was once a time in her life, which seemed so long ago, that she had nothing more to worry about other than what she was planning on wearing that day. Never did she think she would desire that so much, but yet here she was begging for the idea to have nothing interesting to do.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

He watched her from the wheel, his hands gripped it tightly as he thought of the kiss she had shared with his best friend right before his friend went down. It was still hard to believe Jack was gone. After all he was Captain Jack Sparrow, the very man who had cheated death numerous times. Even though Jack was gone it was plain as the day to see that he would not be forgotten. Not by his loyal crew who loved each day they spent sailing under his command. Not by himself who had formed an interesting friendship with him from the moment they battled in the smithy.

And then there was Elizabeth...

From the tears she had shed, the nightmares that caused her screams to fill the ship and wake him in the darkness of nights. Screaming Jack's name breaking his heart with her words and the lies she spun following his discovering of her in a nervous fit.

Grabbing a rope which was discarded nearby he tied the wheel in place before making his way towards Elizabeth. His footsteps silent, his face set at an angle. His teeth mysteriously had become clenched following a flash of the kiss between Jack and Elizabeth passed through his mind yet again. As he stood behind her reaching out slowly to touch her shoulders and make her aware of his presence she spun around and attacked him...with her lips.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

As she stood there her stomach rumbling with hunger, her eyes stinging with tears. A desperate craving for his lips on hers. The hunger growing more and more with each passing second her eyes shut so tightly that she could almost despite the black she could see and not only that feel Jack's lips on hers. His fingers running through her hair, his arms wrapped around her torso holding so tightly as if she would disappear. Instead of her disappearing, the world seemed to disappear making her feel like it was only her and Jack. She could spend and eternity in his arms with him if only she hadn't killed him with that kiss...

Perhaps she did it for another reason than to save her own life, perhaps she didn't want any other woman to experience what she had experienced with that single kiss. She was selfish, she was a pirate like Jack had said she was. She was Jack's pirate and she was damn proud of it.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts of Jack that she did not realize that these very thoughts had increased her hunger for Jack. Realizing this she knew that she would never again experience Jack's kiss after all she had killed him. A pirate doesn't kiss the very person who killed him does he? No of course not. She had to find a substitute...and as a hand rested on her shoulder she spun around and attacked Will with her lips.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Now the moment her lips came crashing on his she was overloaded with hundreds of tastes and emotions. His kiss was soft and loving, warm and sweet, shy but forceful, demanding but gentle. Everything Jack's kiss wasn't. Jack's kiss was hot and fiery, passionate, there were millions of words to describe it. The more words she used the more she wanted it.

However she was not about to admit this, she needed Jack's kiss. She needed the emotions that came with it and she was not about to throw away using Will as a substitute. After all he loved her, they were engaged everything would be okay if they got married. He would have her and she would have a substitute Jack...

But fate was not going to let her win that easily.

So she kissed hard hoping that those passionate emotions that he could provide her were hidden deep with in, just in need to be released. She was becoming even more desperate, so desperate that tears had begun to run down her face rolling down in streams. Soaking her shirt with their salty puddles of emotion. She pressed harder and harder and with every extra bit of force she added he stumbled back further. He was too in love with her to believe there was another motive to the amount of passion and love and force she was driving into him. His legs begun to turn to jelly, buckling at the knee..and then they begun to fall.

Will landed on the cold hard deck, Elizabeth landing softly on top of him. Their lips no longer touching, both of their eyes opening. Each welcoming two different realities. Those tears on her cheeks were clear for him to see. Now Will did not know what they were from he knew he hadn't hurt her and that kiss had blinded him from believing that Jack was the cause of her tears this time. He believed they were tears of regret of guilt. Guilt for ever betraying him and their love.

Elizabeth's rude awakening was far more painful. No matter how hard she kissed Will, he had released all his emotions in that very kiss, there was nothing more left in him. No passionate emotions or fire like Jack's kiss.

No.

With this new discovery she got up and ran. Ran as fast as her legs would take her. Will sat up confused and screaming her name. Her tears now falling freely blurring her vision. She ran straight for the nearest door to collapse and release all of her emotions. Little did she know she ran into an occupied cabin and the owner was not one who took lightly into being disturbed.


End file.
